


Разочарование

by Mitlaure, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Flashbacks, Gen, Out of Character, Single work, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Зарисовка о том, до чего может довести Кайло Рен.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Хакс тяжело вздохнул и опустился на узкую койку каюты. Пока его личный «Ипсилон» совершал гиперпрыжок, можно было привести мысли в порядок и попробовать понять, как произошло то, что произошло.

Он сжал кулаки, впиваясь в ладони короткими ногтями. В бессильной злости швырнул в стену стоявший на тумбе стакан. Действие, лишенное смысла, удовлетворения не принесло, но через несколько долгих секунд Хакс смог взять себя в руки. Как так получилось, что сейчас он на собственном шаттле улетал с повстанцами и позволял им направляться туда, куда им вздумается? Как так получилось, что Первый Орден теперь объявит награду за его поимку?

Армитаж закрыл глаза.

Последние несколько дней выдались напряженными, но еще несколько часов назад он чувствовал вкус победы на своих губах, чувствовал величие. И упустил что-то слишком важное.

Первым шагом явно был «Старкиллер». Точнее, его уничтожение — из-за технических просчетов. Или разрушение супероружия послужило лишь катализатором того, что случилось в последующие несколько дней?

_Хакс стоял в тронном зале «Супримаси». Нужно лишь взять бластер и нажать на курок, и он сможет навсегда избавиться от Кайло. Пока тот так слаб, пока беззащитен…_

_Хакс потянулся к бластеру, но не решился. Он передумал, и Кайло открыл глаза._

_— Да здравствует Верховный лидер, — прохрипел Хакс, становясь на колено перед Реном._

Он был зол на себя за слабость, но все же удержался от язвительных комментариев и вернулся на командный мостик. Здесь был и тот, кого он хотел бы собственноручно придушить, но делать это прямо сейчас, когда положение нового Верховного лидера оставалось шатким, а по звездному разрушителю бегало несколько групп повстанцев, Хакс счел неразумным.

_— Зачем вы предали Первый Орден? — строго спросил Кайло, а Хакс не смог поверить, что вопрос на самом деле адресован ему. Человеку, столько лет отдавшему Ордену, последнему из тех, кого можно было бы заподозрить в предательстве._

_— Я не предавал, — пытаясь сохранить спокойствие в голосе, ответил Хакс. Он был зол, но что он мог против Силы? — Проверьте, если не верите, — добавил он решительно._

_Вмешательство Рена было грубым, резким. Его не заботил комфорт Хакса, хотя он старался не навредить слишком сильно. Сокомандующий по-прежнему был нужен ему живым. Не найдя доказательств своим словам, Кайло зло бросил:_

_— Вы отстранены от командования, генерал! — И почти прорычал в лицо оторопевшему Хаксу: — До тех пор, пока я не узнаю правду. А я узнаю, не сомневайтесь._

Впрочем, надо было меньше внимания уделять повстанцам и больше — Прайду. Быть может, сейчас не пришлось бы лететь в неизвестность, чтобы начать с начала путь к вершинам. В один миг лишиться всего — испытание не для слабых, но Хакс был уверен, что с честью преодолеет его. Что еще заставит пожалеть о предательстве всех тех, кто посмел пойти против него.

_— По какому праву вы разговариваете с пленником? — то, что Прайд зол, понятно было и без Силы. Хакс усмехнулся и повернулся к застывшему в дверях Прайду с невозмутимым видом._

_— Я веду допрос, если вы не заметили, — он даже не счел нужным встать или предложить адепт-генералу сесть, хотя и знал, что в последней стычке с членами Сопротивления тот был ранен и теперь с трудом передвигался. Соблазн застрелить его на месте был велик, но из коридора слышались голоса офицеров, в чьей преданности лично себе Хакс не был уверен._

_— Его приказано казнить, — Прайд тяжело опустился на стул напротив Хакса._   
_— Не раньше, чем я узнаю все, что он может рассказать._

Хакс запомнил разговор кусками, будто от усталости позволил тогда говорить кому-то другому вместо себя. Он запомнил обвинения Прайда — не лишенные основания — в гибели доверенных ему людей. Но что Прайд мог с этими пустыми обвинениями, когда все хвосты были заметены? Когда подпись Хакса на приказах не могла ничего доказать — сколько предателей было казнено, сколько приказов о высшей мере наказания было подписано его рукой? Доказать, что некоторые из дел были сфабрикованы, — та еще задача.

_— Отец был бы разочарован в тебе, Армитаж, — выдохнул Прайд, а Хакс смог только усмехнуться в ответ. Будто мнение покойного отца имело значение. Тем более сейчас._

_— Признайся, Хакс._

_Армитаж мотнул головой. Признаваться в предательстве, которого не совершал? В пособничество сопротивленческому сброду?_

_— Я буду говорить только с Верховным лидером, — прошипел он, — отведите меня к нему._

Тогда Хакс верил, что Кайло сохранил остатки разума. Что не поверил словам старого офицера, но казалось, что и Рен был только рад найти способ избавиться от соперника. И тем более не мог упустить шанс опозорить его перед всем Первым Орденом.  
Гордость не позволила показать эмоции, не позволила сорваться, и Хакс позволил конвою сопровождать себя: сначала до конференц-зала к Кайло, потом — в одну из камер «Супримаси». Пусть он и боялся, что может потерять все, но продолжал надеяться, что сумеет найти выход и из этого тупика.

Хуже всего было то, что Хакс не совершал того, в чем его обвинили: не предавал Первый Орден, не состоял в сговоре с сопротивленцами, не помогал им и не шпионил для них. Наоборот — делал все, что мог, чтобы поймать и уничтожить.

Нужно было всего лишь немного подождать… Но чем дольше он сидел в камере, тем больше убеждался, что нужно бежать отсюда. Судя по переговорам штурмовиков, бывшего генерала собирались казнить без суда и объявить предателем. Можно было только поаплодировать Рену — умный ход.

_— Вставай, — на пороге камеры стояли трое, и все они в иной ситуации были бы последними людьми, которым Хакс был готов довериться._

_Мусорщица сбивчиво пыталась объяснить своим спутникам и настороженному Хаксу план: мол, она отвлечет Рена и попробует его убить, а в это время Тэммин, Финн и Хакс сбегут с «Супримаси» — Дэмерон уже ждет их в ангаре._

_— Это выгодно всем нам, — с наивной уверенностью вещала Рей под тихий смех Хакса. Не то чтобы у него был выбор. — Я слышала, что произошло, Хакс. Уверена, ты хочешь забрать себе командование. А Сопротивление, возможно, пойдет на переговоры с тобой._

_Финн, укутав Хакса в плащ Кайло, но не снимая наручников, вывел его из камеры._

_— У нас мало времени, генерал, — прошептал он._

_— В таком случае вы зря пришли за мной._

_— Мы не могли дать вам умереть так бесславно._

_Хакс опустил голову, позволив капюшону полностью скрыть лицо:_

_— Благородно с вашей стороны._

И теперь он сидел в каюте собственного командного шаттла, который позволил угнать, и действительно связался с Сопротивлением.

«В конце концов, — подумал Хакс, — меня уже обвинили в связи с ними. Теперь это обвинение не будет столь беспочвенным».

— Мы можем высадить вас на любой планете, — Финн прислонился к стене у двери и неотрывно следил, как Хакс невидящим взглядом блуждал по каюте.

— Если он захочет, он выследит нас на любой планете. Я полечу с вами, но останусь на корабле, пока генерал Органа не сможет принять меня. Но не обольщайтесь… Этот «союз» возможен до тех пор, пока я не верну себе Первый Орден.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Финн.

— Но когда ты возглавишь его, у нас будет шанс сесть за стол переговоров, — вмешался Дэмерон.

— Возможно, — Хакс качнул головой, возвращаясь к собственным мыслям. Предательство Рена и Первого Ордена продолжало давить тяжестью на грудь и мешало дышать.


	2. Chapter 2

Кайло стоял на капитанском мостике одного из разрушителей — того, на который он эвакуировался с «Супримаси», — и смотрел в темноту космоса. Гнев в его душе еще не до конца улегся, но рассудок все же взял верх.

Они уже потеряли «Старкиллер», они потеряли флагман и часть разрушителей из сопровождения. О том, что скоро союзники Первого Ордена прознают о смене власти и могут попытаться начать диктовать свои условия, самопровозглашенный Верховный лидер думать не хотел. На минуту он усомнился, будет ли ему под силу держать машину Первого Ордена в своих руках, или она развалится на куски и в конце концов падет?

Кайло положил руку на меч и отдернул ее, словно обжегся о холодный металл.

— Верховный лидер, прикажете преследовать беглецов до их базы или покончить с остатками Сопротивления? — осторожно поинтересовался Прайд, вставший по правую сторону чуть позади Кайло.

Кайло чувствовал хорошо скрываемый страх и не смог сдержать усмешки. Генерал Хакс в отличие от него не был трусом — даже обвинения принимал с честью.  
Рен не сомневался — справедливые обвинения, — и от этого было горше. Словно его предал тот, на кого всегда можно было положиться, кому он всегда доверял.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что он в чем-то очень сильно ошибся, но объяснить побег генерала вместе с повстанцами не мог. Значило ли это, что Хакс действительно был заодно с Сопротивлением, или же так сложились обстоятельства?

_Кайло с трудом открыл глаза. Девчонки, как и меча его деда не было. Зато был Хакс, стоящий рядом с телом Сноука и напряженный настолько, словно его мучил вопрос жизни и смерти, требующий немедленного решения, но не имеющий его._  
— Да здравствует Верховный лидер, — прохрипел генерал, удушаемый Силой, упав на одно колено.  
Кайло подумал, что такая демонстрация того, кто здесь главный, достаточно эффективна. 

Думал ли он в тот момент, что Хаксу хватит смелости на дерзкое предательство? Мог ли помыслить? Не мог, но боялся. Он знал, что и в одиночку, и даже с рыцарями Рен не выстоит против всего Первого Ордена. Даже против офицеров нескольких кораблей. Реальная власть, основанная на уважении, принадлежала Хаксу, и его следовало или держать близко к себе, или уничтожить его светлый образ.

Генерал не непогрешим. Генерал — один из амбициозных офицеров, сумевший забраться слишком высоко. Возомнивший, что это он тут главный.

Нужно было найти хотя бы маленькое пятнышко на безупречной репутации Хакса. Рен был уверен — не бывает настолько идеальных офицеров, нельзя быть искренне преданным идеям — до фанатизма, но отнюдь не слепого. Хакс шел к намеченной цели, и Кайло был уверен — дело отнюдь не в интересах Первого Ордена. Найти бы доказательства…

_— Верховный лидер, я полагаю, среди нас есть предатель, — адепт-генерал Прайд не выглядел взволнованно. Он не просто предполагал — он явно знал, кого обвинить._

_— Я слушаю, — Кайло повернулся к офицеру и посмотрел тому прямо в глаза. Повстанческие крысы, он знал, бегали по «Супримаси» и пока успешно скрывались на огромном корабле. Возможно, не без помощи кого-то внутри Первого Ордена._

_— Это Хакс, — без тени сомнения произнес Прайд._

_— Вы уверены в этом?_

_— Абсолютно, — и старый генерал вставил инфокарту в принимающее устройство. Приговоры, приказы, распоряжения — все за подписью главнокомандующего Армитажа Хакса. Открывая все новые и новые файлы, Прайд говорил, уверенно обвиняя и объясняя все так, что Кайло все больше верил в вероломное предательство._

Вторгаясь в разум Хакса, чтобы узнать правду, Кало почти не церемонился. Вероятность того, что генерала оклеветали, была мала и казалась тем меньше, чем больше Рен ворошил чужие мысли.

Амбиции. Недоверие. Злость. Жажда власти. Презрение.

Коктейль чувств, которые генерал испытывал, поражал. Но он был настолько логичен, что даже не заметив прямых доказательств, Рен не смог поверить словам Хакса.

Неужели Сноук закрывал глаза на дерзкие желания цепного пса?

_— Вы погубите Первый Орден, — Хакс печально улыбнулся и поднялся. Гордый. Несломленный._

_Кайло было подумал, что Хакс смирился со своей участью — не потому, что был готов к любому исходу, а потому, что на самом деле верил в собственную невиновность. Не отрицая того, что на приказах его подпись, не боясь спросить в лицо, как этот факт может хоть что-то доказывать. Открыто смеясь в лицо самопровозглашенному Верховному лидеру._

_Почему-то даже под конвоем Хакс выглядел победителем — и чтобы не проиграть окончательно, Кайло удержался от того, чтобы разрушить каюту._

Рен не понимал только одного — как так вышло, что Хакс сбежал с теми, кого, казалось, презирал больше всего? С этими отбросами, гордо называющими себя Сопротивлением.

Неужели Прайд не соврал, и генерал был тем самым предателем? 

О том, что Хакс бежал, Рен узнал не сразу — и не узнал бы дольше, если б не решил устроить показательную казнь, и не обнаружил, что камера пуста.

Хуже оказалось только понимание, как это случилось: мусорщица, объединившись с бывшим штурмовиком и еще одним пилотом Сопротивления, попросту вскрыли камеру и выкрали Хакса. И даже если б генерал не был обвинен, их можно было понять — главнокомандующий Первого Ордена сам по себе слишком ценен. И этого нельзя было отрицать.

_— Верховный лидер, флагман Сопротивления разворачивается, — доложил один из офицеров мостика._

_— Открыть огонь из всех орудий!_

_— Так точно, — турболазеры повернулись на «Радус» и выстрелили. Залпы ударились о щиты, но Кайло чувствовал вкус победы на губах — щитам не продержаться долго._

_— Командный шаттл генерала Хакса покинул корабль._

_— Задержать! — Допустить, чтобы предатель сбежал, Рен не мог. — Отправить СИД-истребители и уничтожить!_

— Верховный лидер… — Все происходило слишком быстро, а Кайло терял контроль над ситуацией. Его вдруг озарило — он ничего не контролировал, и оно рассыпалось прямо на глазах.

Вылет «Ипсилона», флагман Сопротивления. Он мог только наблюдать, но в действительности не мог ничего с этим сделать. Не помешать, не изменить ход событий.

Прыжок «Раддуса» — рискованный, отчаянный. Необходимость эвакуироваться и судорожно считать потери, не думая о потерях куда более весомых, чем «Супримаси» и разрушители из сопровождения, вряд ли подлежащие ремонту.

Кайло закрыл глаза, потянулся через пространство к матери, которая — он чувствовал — была жива.

— Я знаю, где они, — в холодном голосе зазвенела сталь.

Прямо сейчас он хотел одного — выследить и вернуть Хакса.


End file.
